


Miracle Squad

by Breemarie12256



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, May add more characters soon idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: The four heroes (and heroines) have a group chat together. But not everything is all sunshine and rainbows..
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Beginning and LB’s Pep Talk**

  
  
  


**Ladybug has created a Discord server.**

**Ladybug has renamed the server to Miracle Squad.**

  
  


**#rules**

**Ladybug :**

**Hey everyone!**

**This server is mainly for all of the superheroes to be able to communicate with each other in case there is an akuma attack, and/or team bonding. But we should still set some ground rules first.**

  1. **No bullying or any other type of harassment. If you see someone doing this in any of this in the chats, please let me know and I will talk to the person who is responsible.**



  1. **NO REVEALING CLUES TO SECRET IDENTITIES. Seriously, secret identities are secret for a reason.**



  1. **Please do not post NSFW content on here. If you oh so desire it, then take it to DMs.**



  1. **Please don’t talk about your personal life in any of these channels besides #vent. Because that’s what that channel is made for.**



  1. **Please keep things on topic in respective chats. If you’re in the vent channel and talking about your Instagram account, then that counts as off topic. If you want to talk about those things, then please keep it in #general.**



  1. **If you have a problem with one of the members in this server, DO NOT make a big deal about it in the chat. Just DM me and we’ll talk it out.**



  1. **DO NOT use the @everyone tag unless it’s an emergency. If you are talking to a particular person in the chat, please tag that person.**



  1. **If anyone here is making you uncomfortable, please tell me. I don’t want this server to have people who are continuously toxic to others.**



  1. **NO SPAMMING. It blows up the chat and clatters it. If you want to spam, then do it in its respective channel.**



**If any of you have any questions or concerns, please don’t be afraid to DM me. :)**

  
  


**Ladybug pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.**

  
  
  
  


**#welcome**

—- Chat Noir just landed. 

—- Rena Rouge joined the party. 

—- Carapace just joined the server - glhf! 

  
  
  
  


**#general**

  
  
  


**Chat Noir**

HELLO EVERYONE..M’lady 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Lmao I love how you said that in all caps and then normally for LB 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

So wholesome <3 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

Well it’s just rude to greet my lady in all caps! 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Lmao SIMP 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

Frick you, I just love my lady <3 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

SIMP 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

IM NOT A SIMP 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Alright y’all please stop talking for one second. 

First of all, all of you go to #rules to view the rules of the server there. And second, please don’t @ me unless there’s an emergency. Other than that, I won’t be online a lot. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Awww LB! We all love having you around 🥺

  
  


**Ladybug**

I’m sorry I can’t be on that much, Rena. I really am. But life is life. 😔

  
  


**Chat Noir**

What DOES go on outside the mask M’lady? 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Classified. 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

Dangit 

* * *

**#general**

[7:02pm] 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Aight y’all so- I’m kinda having trouble with this homework, but I’m also thinking about my best friend irl and Idk what to focus on 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

What about your best friend? Also, what’s the homework? 

  
  


**Ladybug**

CHAT 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

What?! Oh-right..no secret identity stuff 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Mhm. Also, Rena, maybe you should focus on your schoolwork before you think about your relationships. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

As much as I would love to get this stupid work done I just CANT get my mind off my bestie :( 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

Why? What’s going on? 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Chat.. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

No it’s fine LB 

I’ll tell him since I want to get this off my chest anyway 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Alright, but do it in #vent. That channel is made for talking about your personal life. 

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Right.. 

* * *

  
  


**#vent**

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

In all honesty, I have no idea what’s going on with her. Like, I’ve never seen her so..filled with hatred or jealousy before. 

My bestie is really sweet and a great friend, but when it comes to her crush on a boy in our class she can be REALLY extreme on things. Like, REALLY, but I won’t talk about those extreme things because it’s not my thing to tell. 

One of my friends is new in Paris, and she does all these amazing things all around the world! And my best friend, when she found out friend 2 used to like her crush, started acting irrationally and called her a liar and manipulator repeatedly. 

I tried to talk to her and tell her to simmer down on the hatred and jealousy, but she didn’t listen and just continue to hate on Friend 2. And I just DONT KNOW why she hates such a sweet girl enough to call her all those things! 

  
  


**Chat Noir**

Wow..that sounds horrible :( I hope your friend comes to her senses soon 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Me too. Or else she can consider our friendship OVER. Because I’m this close to being done with her bs 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Mind if I step in? 

Your friend must have a reason for her name-calling and such. I get that you’re angry, Rena, but have you considered trying to actually ask your friend why she hates Friend 2 so much? Who knows? She may have a good reason. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Why would I talk to her when I already know the reason for her actions? 

  
  


**Ladybug**

Because everything may not be as it seems. In order to find out why she hates your other friend so much, ask her yourself. Don’t just go around assuming it has something to do with a crush. It may be something more personal for all we know. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Well it’s my job to assume as her best friend, so of course I’m going to assume things! 

  
  


**Ladybug**

...Rena, hon, that’s not how it works. 

It’s your job as her best friend to LISTEN to her and be by her side no matter how crazy things get for you both. Don’t just assume that you’re right about everything behind what she does or says just because you know her best. You two have only been friends for-how long? 

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

2 years. 

  
  
  


**Ladybug**

-2 years. You both can still learn more about each other. Who knows? There may be more to her than meets the eye. And vice versa for her. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

...alright. But how am I supposed to approach this? Like do I just go like “listen I know you’re probably still jealous of so and so but I’m still your best friend..and I care about you. So..do you wanna maybe talk about why you hate so and so?”? 

  
  


**Ladybug**

No. Just ask her if she wants to talk about her hatred for that person. And if she doesn’t, don’t push her. It may be hard for her to speak about, and she’ll surely tell you when she’s ready. Your main goal is to just let her know that you’re there for her if she wants to talk about/discuss anything. 

  
  


**Rena Rouge**

Alright..thanks LB 

  
  
  


**Ladybug**

No problem! :)


	2. Ladybug, the Team’s Unofficial Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug becomes the mom of her teammates. And Rena is picking a fight with Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to the next chapter of Miracle Squad! Thank you SO MUCH for the support so far! I was honestly surprised when I got over 100 hits and about 40 kudos in two hours! 
> 
> So, here is a treat for y’all since the next chapter won’t really have shenanigans..it’ll be much more darker. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Miracle Squad: Chapter 2- Ladybug, the Team’s Unofficial Mom**

  
  


**#general**

  
  


**Ladybug**

**I hate mornings. That is something all of you should know.**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**Lmaooo same**

  
  
  


**Ladybug**

**Especially when a magical supervillain is around and terrorizing Paris at 4 fucking am. Yeah, what a great way to spend a Saturday.**

**Dammit, I forgot I had work today. 😭so much for a day off**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**You have a job?!**

  
  
  


**Ladybug**

**Besides saving Paris? Yeah lol. Why?**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**Wow, you’re the only one who’s like an adult in this chat. You’re chill, you have a job, you make your own money, etc. Jesus Christ**

  
  
  


**Ladybug**

**Lmaoo I mean I guess? Why? Do your parents not let y’all get jobs?**

  
  
  


**Chat Noir**

**I have one, but the only thing I could really say is I work for a company stationed here. Because I know LB would kill me if I ever gave y’all hints to my civilian form**

  
  
  


**Ladybug**

**< 3 **

**But anyway..yeah lol. I have a job. It’s just a job, no big deal though.**

**Anyway, I should get going before I’m late for work and I’ll try to pop in when I can.**

**Eat, sleep, take care of yourselves, and goodbye!**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**WAIT!**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge changed Ladybug’s name to Mom.**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**There.**

**Byeeee!**

  
  
  


**Chat Noir**

**Bye M’lady!**

**Wait..we can change each other’s usernames?**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**Yeah lol**

  
  
  


**Chat Noir**

**Well in that case…**

  
  
  


**Chat Noir changed their name to Meow-zing.**

**Meow-zing changed Carapace’s name to Tortoise**

**Meow-zing changed Rena Rouge’s name to For Fox Sake**

  
  
  


**For Fax Sake**

**HEY**

**I like it**

  
  
  


**Meow-zing**

**Good UwU**

  
  
  


**For Fox Sake**

**...Don’t “UwU” me again**

  
  
  


**Meow-zing**

**Why not? UwU**

  
  
  


**For Fox Sake**

**CHAT STOP THAT RIGHT FUCKING NOW**

  
  
  


**Meow-zing**

**Hmmmmm**

**Nope UwU**

  
  
  


**For Fox Sake**

**THAT’S IT**

  
  
  


**For Fox Sake changed Meow-zing’s name to LB Simp**

  
  
  


**LB Simp**

**Oh it is ON!**

  
  
  


**LB Simp changed For Fox Sake’s name to FoxyMama**

  
  
  


**FoxyMama**

**OH HOOOOO YOU WANNA GO KITKAT?**

**LETS FUCKING GO**

  
  
  


**Tortoise**

**What the hell did I come back to?????**

  
  
  


**FoxyMama**

**Chat is sending me..UwUs**

  
  
  


**Tortoise**

**Ohhhhhh**

  
  
  


**FoxyMama**

**Mhm**

  
  


**[1:39pm]**

**Mom**

**What the hell happened here?**

**And WHO changed my username?**

**Nvm just scrolled up**

**RENA**

  
  
  


**FoxyMama**

**What? ITS TRUE!**

**Ur like the team’s mom**

**Don’t deny it**

  
  
  


**Mom**

**….I guess I am.**

**Meow-zing**

**UwU**

  
  
  


**Rena Rouge**

**THATS IT KIT KAT MEET ME AT THE EIFFEL TOWER IN 5**

**WE’RE GOING THERE**

  
  
  


**Meow-zing**

**….Dangit**

**——————**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to comment if you have any suggestions for future chapters or to just tell me what you think of the fic so far! I like hearing from my readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to my first Miraculous fic in a while! It’s been quite a long time since I posted content for this show lmao. 
> 
> this is the beginning of a group chat fic centered on our favorite heroes. And this actually has some plot points in it, so watch out for those! :) 
> 
> Anyway, don’t forget to read and review and tell me what any suggestions or ideas for future chapters in the comments!


End file.
